Tainted Souls
by Demonica The Tainted
Summary: This is a slash story between Nathan and Toki there will be some other shippings too but this one is what the story is mostly centered around. I do warn you it will contain, violence, mental/emotional abuse, and Mpreg, so please NO FLAMING!


**A/N This is a slash story between Nathan Explosion and Toki Wartooth, there will be Mpreg and other things, so I please ask you no flaming of any kind, I am here to let "My imagination explore"**

–

Tainted Souls

A Metalocalypse slash story by Demonica The Tainted

Chapter 1 :Unexpected Feelings

I walked out to the table by the golf course and saw Murderface and Skwissgarr playing Golf. "Morning Toki's," "Oh mornings Skwiss." He walked over and sat by me and said, " So I heard, youv'e beens kind of depressed?" "Werez did you hearz THATS?" "Oh, Arounds..." I rolled my eyes and went back inside. I stormed into Charles office unannounced, he was having a meeting with the man I wanted to talk with. "Uh, come in Toki?" "NATHANZ HOW MANY PEOPLE DID YOU TELLS?" "What are you talking about Toki?" "MY ISSUES, DID YOU TELLS SKWISSGARRZ AND MURDERFACES?" "Okay yeah, that's what me and Charles were talking about, Toki, I'm worried your going to try to hurt yourself again, like last Summer..." "WELL THATS WAS LAST SUMMERZ!" "YEAH,? Well that doesn't mean that your better!" I fell on my knees to the floor and started crying. He kneeled down and helped me in a chair next to him, then Charles said, "Uh Toki, how long have you felt this way?" I just looked up at him and sobbed more. I looked up at Nathan into his eyes and said, "Ever, since I thought there was something changing in me." "Uh Toki what do you mean?" "I-I..." Before I catched up with myself I abruptly kissed Nathan. I expected him to push me off but he pulled away gently and said, "Well, I guess that's a blunt explanation..." "Yeah, I guess so," Said Charles. "Uh Nathan if you and Toki want to leave you can." "Sure," Nathan stood up and took my hand and we walked to his room.

I walked in first and he closed the door and locked it "Um Nathan?" "Yeah Toki?" Me and him sat on his bed, "You do know if we do this it couldz causes a horrible uproars?" "Yeah I know," He apparenteley didn't care because he leaned in and kissed me we held it for just a minute, I looked up at him and combed my fingers through his hair. "Nathanz, do you love me?" He pinned me down on my back and kissed me again, I guess that was my answer. He got off of me and took off his shirt I crawled up to were I could cover up and took off my clothes, iduno why but I was uncomfortable in my own skin, maybe it was because of all my scars, or maybe I was just nervous, but why? I mean me and Nathan had been friends forever ever since, well I joined the band, I was 19 and even though the rest of the guys were in their mid to late 20's sometimes I felt most mature. He came over and got under the covers with me, "Toki? Are you sure you want this?" "Yeah, I've had sex like this before..." "Really? I haven't, when did you?" "16 years old, with a friend of mine, I don't evens know if he's still alives." "Whoah, if I did that when I was 16, and my parents knew, I would like be shunned." "Well I never told my mums or dad." He kissed me and stuck his tongue in my mouth I went limp and just gave in, I didn't care what he did anymore I love this man, I needed him, I-I knew I was gay then, and I didn't care, I just don't care if it's metal or not.

* * *

The next morning I woke up strewn across Nathan's chest, I leaned up to kiss him, he woke up startled, "Morningz," "Morning, Toki..." I got on top of him and started combing my fingers through his hair, "So did you have fun with me?" He asked "Yeahz, I did." I smirked at him. He held me on my hips and leaned up to kiss my neck, he whispered, "Ready to get out of bed?" "Not really, but there probably wondering why neither of us came to eat dinner, or have tv time..." "Yeah..." He pushed me off him and got his clothes on, and I did the same and we headed to the kitchen, we sat in our usual seats as Murderface said, "You guys didn't evensh come to dinner lasht night, we thought you got like killed or something." "Yea wher' were you guyz?" Said Pickles. "Oh, I was...in my rooms, playing this really cools games I got the other days." "Oh yeaz what is the namez of this gamez Tokiz?" Said Skwissgarr. "Iduno, somez Japanesez game." "Oh godz what isn't Japenezes these dayz..." "Yea or chinese..." I was glad they had short attention spans, so they could trail off on too something stupid. "So wher' were you Nathan?" "Oh, just looking at our schedule for the next month." "Okay then."


End file.
